Let Me Love You
by Shimmer329
Summary: All Brooke wanted was for Lucas to fight for her and be with him again. But when things start to go her way, she's frightened that her heart or what's left of it will be broken again. Lucas just wants Brooke to let him in again because its her he loves.
1. Better Off Alone

Chapter 1- Better Off Alone

Brooke had finally decided to call it a day after hours of trying to perfect the cheer routine with the girls. They must have been there for quite a while since even Whitey's basketball team was heading to the locker room before them. She walked with Rachel over by the bleachers to grab their bags. But as she headed to grab her bag, she felt a familiar set of blue eyes gazing at her. She tried to ignore it. After all, she's been ignoring or trying to ignore him for the past few weeks so what makes this moment any different?

Well for one, Peyton wasn't there for some reason, not that Brooke cared. But also, Lucas seemed really out of it during Whitey's practice and kept looking towards Brooke's direction.

Brooke couldn't help but wonder why he kept looking at her. _Snap out of it Brooke! Why am I even fussing about this! Someone just probably told him another rumor about me wanting him back or something like that. Which is so not true…maybe…no no no this can't be happening he's with Peyton. And plus why the hell would he care anyway? He has his precious Peyton. Ugh! stupid!_

"What the hell's gotten into you, you skanky whore!" Rachel said jokingly, but also wanting to know why Brooke all of the sudden looked so out of it.

"What? Oh nothing, I'm just tired. I guess I'm just dozing off," said Brooke lying and flashing one of her fake smiles like she has so many times before these past few weeks.

"Wow. No bitchy comment? You really must be out of it." Rachel laughed but soon realized that something was really bothering Brooke. "Ok seriously, what's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' cuz I know that's just a buncha bs."

Brooke sighed as she knew that her new best friend saw right through her fake smile. "Alright fine. Come on I'll tell you in the locker room, I don't want anyone else hearing this."

"Brooke, all the other cheerleaders are in the locker room so unless you want them to hear about whatever it is you're gonna tell me I suggest you just tell me here. Plus I don't see anyone else around here." Rachel and Brooke both looked around the gym making sure no one was around. The gym seemed clear, to them at least.

"Ok fine," Brooke took Rachel's arm and pulled her aside in a corner. "Rach I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I mean he likes Peyton and Peyton likes him, or actually loves him. I should be so over this by now, but for some reason I can't. Why the hell did I ever fall in love with him in the first place? I mean I should've learned my lesson after he went and cheated on me behind my back with PEYTON the first time. But NO! Stupid Brooke Davis jumps in the second time into Lucas Scott's arms, knowing what he did, without any safety nets or anything. I just handed him my heart, for the second time. And he shattered it for the second time." It seemed like Brooke was getting everything off her just right there and then but was cut off by a puzzled Rachel.

"Uhm… Brooke? Correct me if I'm wrong but you broke up with him. And that was because he and Peyton kissed. So if anything you should be mad at them and pulling dirty tricks at them, not crying and fussing over it." Rachel said while still trying to comprehend everything Brooke just blurted out in the last minute or so.

"Yeah. Well actually Peyton told me on the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding that she still had feelings for Lucas. Not to mention she kissed Lucas and he certainly didn't pull away from the kiss. And Rachel, a kiss always means something. So what choice did I have? Either way I would've been hurt. I could've stayed with him knowing there was nothing between us anymore since he's always off saving Peyton. Or I could've broken up with him and be heartbroken and know that he'll be with Peyton a couple weeks later. You see? I would end up getting hurt anyway. Oh and believe me I totally went off on Peyton and Lucas." Rachel noticed that Brooke's tone sad and hurt no matter how much she tried to cover it up. She tried to comfort her and pulled her into a hug.

"Well Lucas is just a jackass and Peyton's an emo boyfriend stealing whore. You're gonna be fine. Lucas is just a guy you dated and you're gonna move on. Now put on that bitchy attitude of yours and lets get going before anyone sees you like this, or me being this nice." Both girls seemed to let out a small laugh and headed for the door.

"Thanks Rachel. Oh I left my bag on the bleacher still. I really must be out of it today. You go ahead and head to the car I'll meet you there." Brooke totally got caught up in the talk with Rachel she forgot about her bag.

"Alright, don't take too long. Don't think I'll be waiting for your fat ass for more than 10 minutes." They both laughed at Rachel's last remark.

"Shut up! I'm not the one who went to fat camp." Brooke smirked then turned to walk over to the bleachers as Rachel went out the door. Little did they know Lucas was in the gym and heard their secret conversation. As Brooke turned to head to the bleachers she bumped into someone none other than Lucas Scott. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and she was panicking about if he heard what she said to Rachel. "_Shit! Where did the hell did he come from? Oh my gosh he better not have listened in on that conversation. No one was suppose to hear it except Rachel. Oh god what if he heard! This can't possibly be happening to me. Dammit where's Rachel when I need her to help me escape." _

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by a voice she knew all too well. "Brooke… uhm I… did you… can we talk?" Lucas was a little lost for words. He was still trying to take in all the things Brooke just told Rachel. But he didn't want Brooke to know he was listening on their conversation just yet, he knew she would freak out.

"What's there to talk about Lucas. We're done. We're broken up. I don't know what the hell you could possibly think of to talk about unless it's about saving Peyton again." Her words came out harsher than she had meant to but she had to protect herself.

"Brooke c'mon can you just drop it! Look I know you're still upset with me and Peyton but when are you ever gonna let it go. I told you what happened meant nothing, me and Peyton aren't even together anymore. You're the one that broke up with me and I thought you wanted me to go after her so I started to and I thought I liked Peyton. But I realized you're the one that I like, no actually you're the one that I love." He looked so sincere and Brooke's heart ached for him yet at the same time it was putting up a safety wall. "Can we just have a descent conversation please? About us?" Lucas asked so desperately.

"Us? There is no _us_ anymore Luke, and I'm not sure if there ever was." Brooke gestured her hands between the space within the two of them. She realized they were pretty close to each other. Realizing this she backed off a little, but Lucas stepped in closer and put his hands on Brooke's arms. Brooke froze, not knowing what to do. "Lucas what are you doing? Get off of me! You have no right to just come to me after being with Peyton a couple weeks later after we ended. As far as I'm concerned you seemed like you were glad I let you go so you could be with Peyton. And now you just pick one night to come to me out of nowhere and tell me you love me? God when are you ever gonna be able to make up your mind cuz I'm not gonna wait around and keep getting hurt until you figure out what you want! " she knew she could pull out of his hands since they were loose yet it still sent shivers up her spine, but somehow she didn't move the whole time she was yelling at him.

"Brooke I'm sorry. But I need you. I need you in my life again. You're the one that I love even if you won't admit that fact, I'll always love you. It killed me when you broke up with me and I'm sorry that I didn't fight for you hard enough. But I thought it was what you wanted because you kept pushing me away. I realized though that you just didn't want the whole love triangle happening again with Peyton having feelings for me again. She may have feelings for me Brooke, but I have feelings for you. Just please let me prove that to you, this time I need _you_ to let me in."

Lucas looked into her hazel eyes and she saw the pleading look on his face. But she couldn't let him in. Her heart, or what was left of it, couldn't take anymore damage. He hurt her so bad, and she just couldn't do that to herself again. For the past few weeks, she had cried herself to sleep wishing Lucas would come after her and do whatever it takes to win her back. But now that the moment had come, it frightened her and she knew that her heart wasn't ready for anything like that.

"Why! Why should I let you in this time? I've let you in my life and my heart all this time but _now_ is the only time you need me to let you in Lucas! And all the times I gave you my heart and let you in, it didn't work out. So what's left to prove, you've basically sunk as low as my ex-best friend and been a complete ass and you darn right proved it twice. I think you've done enough. I'm better off alone." With that, Brooke pulled out of his hands with tears now forming, and stormed off to the door. Both of them had been so caught up in each other that they didn't notice the heads popping out of the locker rooms silently watching the two fight with love, passion, and sorrow.


	2. Sun's Gonna Rise

**Chapter 2- Sun's Gonna Rise**

Brooke and Rachel were finally at Rachel's house. The car ride had been quiet, neither one of them knew what to say.

"Home sweet home." Rachel gave a half smile.

"Rachel… what did you say to him?" Brooke asked staring out the window with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"Well…" Rachel looked at Brooke and hesitated over whether or not she should tell Brooke about what was said in the gym between her and Lucas. She replayed the moments in her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback 

"_Brooke what happened! I thought you were just going to grab your bag." Rachel asked, worried about what happened. But if she had to guess, it'd be Lucas. Who else could possibly make Brooke Davis cry? _

"_Lucas! We… we were fighting. I… I was getting my bag. Oh shit I forgot it again! Rach… I … I can't go back in there again. Can you please just grab my bag? I'll be in the car." And with that Brooke opened the door to the passenger seat and sat there, tears falling from her eyes. Rachel just nodded and began walking towards the gym. _

_Once she was in the gym, she wasn't looking for Brooke's bag because she already knew where it was, she was looking for Lucas Scott. Rachel spotted him sitting on the bleacher with his head in his hands. She knew he must be hurt as well but Brooke was in so much more pain. Knowing what she had to do in order to protect Brooke, Rachel began to walk swiftly and furiously towards Lucas. _

_Lucas heard footsteps and thought it was Brooke, so he quickly looked up. "Brooke…" he suddenly realized it was only Rachel and looked down at the floor again. _

"_Lucas Scott, co-captain of the basketball team and king of breaking Brooke Davis's heart. Yeah I think that'll look GREAT on your dating resume, don't you?" Rachel looked at him raising one eyebrow and knowing he'll say something but not wanting to hear it._

"_Look Rachel I just…" Lucas tried to defend himself but was cut off by Rachel._

"_You just what? Screwed up and you're sorry and hurt? Psh yeah. You're right. You ARE screwed up and you better be sorry. But hurt? I don't think so cuz Brooke is the one that's hurt, she's the one that's always hurt…by you." _

_Those words replayed in Lucas's head over and over. He didn't know what to say. _

"_Oh yeah and you're little friend that always needs her ass to be saved by you, she's pretty screwed up too and she better be sorry. But I wouldn't believe for a second if she said she was hurt because she caused all this too. So go on Lucas, go to Peyton. She's probably somewhere waiting to be saved again. And don't worry about Brooke, cuz you have no right to be and because I've got her back unlike you who never did. Just stay away until you stop being an ass and snap back into reality. Figure out what you really want in your life, and once you figure it out make sure it's something you won't change your mind about. You hear me? "_

_Lucas still could not form any words to say, he just nodded and seemed to let out three words, "I want Brooke." And with that, Rachel gave Lucas one last sympathetic look and stormed out of the gym to Brooke. Lucas just stood there in the gym more frustrated than ever. And Peyton… she was in the gym, by another exit. She came to talk to Lucas but hid and listened to all that happened and was just as frustrated as Lucas._

End of flashback 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke looked at Rachel and broke the silence causing Rachel to snap out of her thoughts. "He didn't really have anything to say did he? This is like the millionth time he just let me run away and didn't chase after me. Why am I even upset about this!" Brooke was trying to hold back her tears, but one teardrop fell followed by another and another.

"Ok look Brooke, life sucks but it shouldn't have to suck because of a guy. You're gonna adjust to life without Lucas. I mean you've done it before which means you can do it again. Now come on let's go inside and order some pizza then we'll watch chick flicks along with lots of Ben & Jerry's. We'll kick off the start of "get over Lucas" treatment."

Rachel smiled and patted Brooke's arm. They both smiled and walked into the house.

Rachel knew that Lucas had said he wanted Brooke. But that didn't mean there was no chance he was gonna hurt Brooke again. So she had to help Brooke regain herself before anything happens, for the good or bad.


	3. Look After You

**Chapter 3- Look After You**

Brooke had been trying to avoid Lucas at school but having basically every other class with him didn't really help. Thank goodness Rachel was in the same classes she had with Lucas or else Brooke wouldn't have been able survive.

It was the beginning of their Calculus class and as always, Brooke and Rachel came in late and all eyes were on them. "Ms. Davis, Ms. Gatina. Glad you could join us. Now have a seat, Rachel I'd like you to sit next to Mouth and Brooke there's a seat next to Lucas." Mrs. Adams pointed to their seats.

"Uhm…" Brooke and Rachel both looked at each other not sure what to do.

"Is there a problem? From what I can see those seats are perfectly fine now you two take your seats quickly, class is in session!" Mrs. Adams said firmly. And with that Rachel took her seat next to Mouth and Brooke nervously walked over to her seat and sat down.

A familiar pair of blue eyes was once again set on Brooke. You'd think by now Brooke wouldn't really care and ignore Lucas looking towards her way since he's been doing it quite often lately. But as soon as those blue eyes are set on her, she can sense them and she gets a little nervous. No matter how much her heart tries to build up a safety wall, one look from Lucas Scott is too strong and Brooke begins to feel butterflies in her stomach and feel her heart ache once again

Lucas wasn't sure if he should say hi to Brooke or not. He was pretty sure she was still trying to avoid him but she really couldn't since they had most their classes together. He needed to take full advantage of having Brooke in his classes and try to work things out with her, even if its little baby steps. Lucas wasn't going to let her just slip away, he had told her he was going to prove to her that he truly loves her and wants to be with her, not Peyton. And he was going to keep his word no matter how much Brooke tries to push him away. But honestly, he knew deep down that she wasn't trying to push him away. She's just protecting herself from him. Just the thought of Brooke protecting herself from him made Lucas wince. It made him sound like he was such a terrible person and hurt her pretty bad, both times. This meant he had to prove himself twice as hard to Brooke, but she was worth it. He missed his Pretty Girl.

Lucas decided to try and talk to Brooke even if she puts up a brick wall between them. "Hey Brooke." Lucas said looking at her with his brooding eyes and a nervous smile.

Brooke was surprised he was trying to talk to her even after her outburst in the gym. She wasn't quite sure what to exactly do. _Should I just ignore him? I mean he deserves it, he can't just tell me all that stuff after all he's done. But he sounded so sincere and maybe he really meant it when he said he was going to prove it. Ahh! Why does he have to do this to me!!! I'm suppose to be getting over him with the whole "get over Lucas" treatment. This is ridicul…_

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by Lucas's soft voice so he wouldn't get caught. "Ok so I figured you'd be giving me the silent treatment. So I wrote you a letter, I get it if you don't want to read it. But I know your not going to be able to resist your temptations." Lucas smiled at Brooke unconsciously and he realized how beautiful she was and how much she made him happy, even just by looking at her.

Brooke looked at Lucas for the first time since she'd entered the classroom. While the teacher wasn't looking, Lucas took out an envelope and placed it on Brooke's lap causing his hands to slightly touch Brooke's hand that was on her lap. Brooke held her breath at that moment while shivers went up her spine. Even the slightest touch from Lucas Scott made Brooke feel all tingly inside. She couldn't help it. Brooke took at look at what was written on the envelope; it read "_Pretty Girl._"

Those two words brought back all the memories of being together with Lucas. Brooke remembered when she was leaving for California at the end of junior year and Lucas had told her he loved her right when her cab came. Then they had their whole non-exclusive dating thing because she was afraid of being hurt again. Which was when Rachel, who is now her best friend, came in the picture as a bitch. But the Lucas and Brooke became exclusive after that and then she screwed up with Chris Keller. Then Brooke gave Lucas all of the letters she wrote to him during the summer. They were back together and happy. But of course there was Peyton… Brooke's ex- best friend. She "had feelings for Lucas again" and confessed to Brooke. Great timing too, the day before Haley and Nathan's wedding. Brooke was so heartbroken and pissed that Peyton would do such a thing. She couldn't bear having the whole love triangle thing again because she wouldn't be able to handle having her heart broken by him again. So Brooke broke up with Lucas and it killed her. But there goes Lucas, off to Peyton. Brooke winced at that thought. She remembered all the pain again.

"Ms. Davis. Brooke Davis! It would be nice if you'd join the class so you don't fail calculus rather than day dream all class." Mrs. Adams said to Brooke getting rather annoyed by her being distracted.

Rachel gave Brooke an "are you ok" look. Brooke looked so puzzled and hurt and tears seemed to form in her eyes.

"Excuse me," and that was all Brooke said before running out of class.

The letter on her lap slipped and landed on the floor next to the unnoticeable Peyton Sawyer's desk. Everyone had been to busy seeing Brooke run out of the classroom that they didn't realize the letter on the floor. Peyton noticed the letter and picked it up. She read what it said on the envelope, "_Pretty Girl._" _This must be a letter to Brooke from Lucas…Should I give it back to him…? Or maybe not… I wonder what he wrote. He can't possibly just leave me in the dust after we went out just to chase after Brooke again. I mean I don't get why he doesn't think we're not meant for each other. I gave up my 10 friendship with Brooke to be with him. Hmm... Ok I'm just gonna give it back to him... later... after I just quickly see what's inside and I'll tell him I found it on the floor. _

Rachel and Lucas both called after Brooke, then they got up but Mrs. Adam's stopped them. "And where do you two think you're going?" she gave them a questionable look.

"Mrs. Adams one of us has to at least see if she's ok. Please." Rachel said urgently

"Alright ONE of you can go and see if she's ok." Mrs. Adams looked at the two of them trying to hurry it up.

"Ok thank you." Rachel was about to run out the door but Lucas stopped her.

"Rachel please just let me go talk to her, I've let her run away too many times and not do anything about it. I need her to know that I'm here for her." Lucas practically begged Rachel with his pleading eyes.

Rachel sighed then looked at Lucas. "Fine. But don't you dare hurt her in anyway or make things even worse than it already is." she said sternly, then pointed towards the door telling Lucas to go after her. Lucas nodded and ran down the hallway to look for Brooke.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks to the peeps that reviewed. This is only my third chapter but I'm definitely going to put up more. So how do you like it so far? How do you want it to go? Review please :)**


	4. Calling All Angels

**Chapter 4- Calling All Angels**

Lucas ran down the hallway as fast as he could. It wasn't long until he heard sobbing come from an empty classroom with its door slightly open. He knew right away that Brooke would be in there. Lucas slowly walked into the classroom so he wouldn't scare her. He stopped after a couple steps into the classroom, it broke his heart to see Brooke cry. It hurt to see that sight especially knowing that he might have cause her to cry.

"Hey Pretty Girl… what's wrong?" Lucas said in a soft tone and stepping in a little closer to Brooke.

Brooke looked up noticing the tone of the voice and recognizing the nickname and quickly tried to wipe her tears away and control her sobbing. "Wh.… what are you do…doing here… Lu… Luke. You can't… be…here." She managed to say those words with continuous pausing due to her crying.

"I came after you to see if you were ok. You kinda ran out of the class unexpectedly. What's wrong Brooke? Did I do something?" Lucas realized what he asked was pretty stupid and he already knew the answer to his own question. Something was wrong with Brooke, and he knew that he was the reason why.

Brooke let out a dry laugh. She couldn't believe what he had just asked. Or actually it shouldn't have been a surprise to her that he said something like that. That boy didn't really seem to know what he was doing or what he really wanted. Brooke looked at Lucas then looked to the side. "I think you already know the answer to those questions." And Brooke was right. He did know the answers those questions. However Lucas might be just trying to put them in the past and Brooke was too, but she just wasn't ready.

Brooke faced Lucas with a serious look on her face. "Lucas not everything is about you. Regardless of whether you realized what you want or what you're gonna do about it there are other people around you. And you have to consider what they are thinking or feeling too. As much as I'd like to believe your words and what you're trying to do in order to prove to me or whatever, history is on my side. And that history is a BIG part of why things are the way they are now. You can't just expect me to let go and forget about what happened and all the things you've done… and all of those times that I was hurt and heartbroken. And believe me when say that I was hurt and heartbroken I'm telling the damn truth, 'cuz you know that I never gave a rat's ass about who I dated before."

Tears started to form in Brooke's eyes once again but she fought them back as hard as she could. Lucas was blown away by all the things she just said. He had never seen someone look or sound as hurt as Brooke Davis just had. With all the things Lucas had done, you would think Brooke would be more mad, but no. There was not a hint of a mad look or voice in Brooke Davis at that moment. Just pain and sorrow.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I don't know what else I could say to make things better. I wish I could take back all the things I've done to hurt you but I can't. You may not be able to forget all the things that happened… but couldn't you at least forgive?" Lucas looked at Brooke with the most pleading and desperate blue eyes. There was nothing more he wanted than to have Brooke back again. But this discussion had really knocked some sense into him about how badly he hurt Brooke.

Brooke shook her head from side to side. "I'd like to think I could, and I wish I could. But I can't forgive until I let go and get over the past. I need to move on and I so badly want to move on from what happened in order for things to go back to normal. And to do that, I have to let you go and move on. I can't do this anymore Luke… You and me… we're done. I can't change the past and neither can you, I'm not saying I regret being with you. It's just things happen for a reason right?"

Brooke gave a weak smile and with that, she headed out the door. Lucas followed her out. He said out loud, "So that's it? You're just gonna give up on us! Brooke I'm fighting like hell for you but you're just giving up on me? That's just great Brooke, I can't believe you." Lucas looked at her with such disappointment.

Brooke felt so hurt when he had said those words and looked at her with disappointment. Having to see disappointment in the eyes of people she cared about was the worst thing for Brooke Davis. But she had to let him know something. "That's bullshit Lucas! Because I fought and fought until all hell broke loose to get us back together! And I realized that at some point the battle had to end, and you made that loud and clear when you were with Peyton. That was that, I'm all out Lucas. I don't have any more ammunition left to fight in the battle, I don't have anymore strength left in me. So don't you dare! Don't you dare tell me that I just gave up on us because as far as I'm concerned, I'm practically dead right now. You should ask Peyton about it, she should know something."

"What?!?" Lucas said a little louder than he had meant to.

That was when Whitey appeared. "What in the hell is going on out here! There are classes going on incase you two haven't noticed while discussing your personal issues! Now that's detention for the two of you."

"Coach I was just talking to her." Lucas argued

"No more like yelling at the top of your lungs. Make that detention to two for talking back to a teacher. Do you want to keep on going with the detention slips Scott, Ms. Davis?" he looked at them making sure they understood. Lucas and Brooke both shook their heads no. "Well good. Now get your asses back to class."

"No I can't." said Brooke, then running off into the girl's bathroom.

"Ms. Davis get your ass back here now!" and as soon as Whitey said that, the bell rang marking the end of class as the students came pouring out of the classrooms.

Lucas was just so frustrated with himself and Brooke. He slammed his fist on the wall, mumbling "Dammit!"

**A/N: Ok I know things don't seem to be looking up for Brucas but it will, little by little. And don't forget about the letter. ooohh what do you think Peyton's gonna do with it? lol and coming up in the story will be Naley and more Brachel friendship, Baley friendship, and i'm maybe thinking of Breyton friendship ( not exactly sure yet). Keep those reviews coming :)**


	5. Hanging On

**Chapter 5- Hanging On**

Lucas stood still in the hallway trying to take in all the things that just happened. As the students came pouring out, Peyton came out of calc class with the letter in her pocket. She slowly approached Lucas seeing in his facial expression that his "talk" with Brooke didn't go well.

"Hey Luke," Peyton felt a little awkward talking to him after the whole break-up thing. But she wanted to at least try to be friends with him again and having things be normal. Although deep down, Peyton knew she could never be "normal" around Lucas Scott. Even though they weren't together anymore, Peyton always thought they belonged together. She wanted to believe so bad that they were meant for each other. But the truth was, they were never meant to be more than just friends.

"Look Peyton now's not a good time. I'll talk to you later, I have to go find Brooke." Lucas said in a serious low voice. He saw Brooke go into the bathroom but she probably got out when the bell rang and all the students were crowded in the hallway. Lucas began to head off towards the cafeteria since it was lunch time, but Peyton interrupted.

"Wait Lucas…" Peyton hesitated for a moment over whether or not she should give the letter back or not. _If I give the letter back to him, he might think that I stole it and read it.  
Which means he'll be mad at me. Maybe I should just stick it in his locker later when no one's around. Or I could stick it in Brooke's… if I wanted to be nice. God why did I even pick up the letter in the first place. Dammit! _

Peyton's thoughts were interrupted by Lucas's voice. "What Peyton?" Lucas finally said after waiting for Peyton to say something.

"Uhm. It's nothing actually. You should go find Brooke." Peyton gave Lucas a weak smile and Lucas was a little puzzled. But he didn't have time to worry about that, he was going to try to find Brooke.

Lucas didn't find Brooke in the cafeteria so he headed outside by the tables and benches. There he spotted Haley and Nathan sitting together at a table.

"Hey have you guys seen Brooke around? I need to talk to her." Lucas asked desperately.

"Why, was that LOUD conversation in the hallway not enough for you?" Nathan said half jokingly. He knew Brooke was in a pretty upset mood. She hadn't been herself ever since she broke up with Lucas. Nathan had talked to Brooke a couple times to see if she was ok. He knew what if felt like to be betrayed by a loved one.

Lucas glared at Nathan confused at why he was being a jerk to him.

"Uhm ok… well I think I saw her with Rachel but who knows where they went. Luke you shouldn't try to push it with her. She's trying to heal through everything that's happened. Brooke at least deserves that from you. Plus what the hell happened exactly with you and Peyton that made you realize you wanted Brooke again?" Haley said calmly trying to figure out what Lucas was doing.

"I just realized that she's the one. I was just an ass and I thought she wanted me to be with Peyton and so I began to think that Peyton was the one for me. But Peyton and I were never meant to be more than friends, I guess we just had to find out the hard way." Lucas spoke softly and listening to his own words.

"Dude, you can't just expect her to let you in with open arms. You totally screwed her over, now you know what it feels like to be unwanted and hurt." Nathan said seriously.

"What the hell's your problem Nate? Why are you getting so worked up over my problem! I didn't intend on hurting Brooke, it just happened…" Lucas was confused at why Nathan would be so angry at him. Sure Lucas knew that he had screwed things up with Brooke but why was Nathan so angry at Lucas's mistake.

"Ok Luke… I think that's probably what you said the last time you hurt Brooke with Peyton. Look I'm taking sides or anything, I'm just saying just take it slow. Little by little, and if you and Brooke are meant to be together then you two will find your way." Haley patted Lucas's arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah… thanks Hales. Well it's not like she can avoid me, we have detention together today and tomorrow."

"Wow. Lucas Eugene Scott gets detention. You must've done something really bad to be in there with wild Brooke." Haley said jokingly while Nathan let out a small laugh.

While the hallway was clear, Peyton decided to return to letter to either Lucas or Brooke. She stood in front of their lockers contemplating over which locker to put it in. Then she finally decided it'd be best if Lucas returned the letter to Brooke. She couldn't risk getting caught by Brooke sticking the letter in her locker because Brooke would think Peyton read the letter, which she didn't. Just as Peyton was stuffing the letter through the small slit in the Lucas's locker, she heard footsteps. The footsteps stopped a couple feet next to Peyton. Peyton looked over to see who was standing next to her. Of course it was none other than Brooke Davis.

Brooke was going to get her things and leave school. She couldn't handle it. But just as she was approaching her locker, she saw Peyton stuffing what looked like a letter into Lucas's locker. Brooke couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Sending love letters to Lucas is so last season. I should know. I started the trend. Of course some of us are so desperate that they'd just scrape the bottom of the barrel for more ways to get their ex- best friend's ex-boyfriend." Brooke said in a cold tone and gave Petyon a disgusted look.

Peyton wasn't surprised by Brooke's mean and angry remarks. She just simply said, "Go Brooke yourself." She put the letter all the way in Lucas locker and walked away.

Brooke just rolled her eyes and began to put things in her backpack when she heard a voice.

"Brooke Davis. I hope you're not thinking about ditching school. After all, I don't think you'd be setting a good example as student body president, and plus I have you marked down for detention for today and tomorrow." Whitey smiled and spoke cheerfully.

Brooke's stomach dropped. _Dammit I got caught by Whitey. Ugh I'll never be able to get out now, he's gonna be watching me all day today and tomorrow!!!_

Whitey interrupted her thoughts by speaking. "Brooke, it seems to me that you've got a lot on your plate. And most of what's on your plate is your problem with Lucas. Now a young lady like you doesn't deserve to go through all this bullcrap but the only way to get rid of it is to face it."

"Look coach, I appreciate you concern and everything but this is none of your problem."

Brooke said calmly and rationally.

"As a matter of fact it is my problem because one of my co-captains won't stop brooding over some girl named Brooke Davis and he can't get his head in the game! I know he's been an ass to you but pushing him away isn't gonna make the problem disappear. You're just putting the problem off to the side, but it's still going to be there. Now during detention I want you two to work things out or there's no way the Raven's are gonna be able to win the Championship game and no way that both of you are going to be able to move on with the rest of your life." Whitey looked at Brooke sympathetically and Brooke looked down at the floor.

"Now you got that missy?" he asked her more cheerfully and she nodded.

Brooke put her things back in her locker and took out books for the next couple classes. She looked up at Whitey at smiled, "Thanks Coach… I guess I'll see you in detention."

Soon the bell rang and Brooke headed off to her class. Rachel caught up and linked arms with Brooke. "Hey friend, you hanging in there?"

Brooke gave a small smile and replied, "Yeah I'm hanging in there, I have detention with Lucas today and tomorrow, but I'm still hanging in there."

"Shut up! No way! You have detention with Lucas. Oh Brooke we can get you out of there somehow. Maybe you can just…" Rachel was about to go on when Brooke stopped and turned to face Rachel.

"Actually Rachel, maybe Lucas and I can finally just talk and sort things out. I mean sadly it took us detention to talk to each other but if I don't figure things out now, I'll never be able to. I can't just keep avoiding him, the problem will always be hanging over my head if I don't solve it."

Rachel just smiled and gave Brooke a tight and reassuring hug, "I'm proud of you Brookie." They both giggle a little and went to class.

**A/N: Hey guys sry I didn't update sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have the detention scene. Oh boy! lol. I love your review so keep them coming. Thanks!**


	6. Detention Day 1

**Chapter 6-Detention Day 1**

The bell rang marking the end of the last period. Brooke always looks forward to the end of the school day so she can go to cheer practice or simply just the fact that she doesn't have to listen to boring teachers. But not today, she had to face Lucas in detention. And she was pretty sure Whitey had made just the two of them be in detention class today and tomorrow.

Brooke and Rachel walked out of class together. "Ok Rach I'm putting you in charge of cheer practice today and tomorrow. Because lucky me, I get to be in detention with Lucas today and tomorrow." She put sarcasm in her last sentence.

"Oh what fun I will have being in charge," Rachel said as she giggled. "while you're fat ass is stuck in detention with Luuuuuucas." she smiled at Brooke trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh gee thanks Rach. Good to know that my best friend enjoys seeing me in a dreadful moment." They both laughed as they both got their things from their lockers.

"Ok well this is it… I guess I'm off to detention. Don't get too used to being in charge you whore." Brooke said to Rachel half smiling and half nervous.

"Oh please. Well good luck in there, I think you're gonna need it," the hallways were empty as Rachel entered the gym and Brooke slowly approached the detention room.

"Brooke glad you could join us. Sit down, you're late!" Whitey yelled.

Brooke walked in and saw only two desks next to each other. _Well I guess I know where I'm sitting. God I can't believe Whitey would do this. At least Haley and Nathan had the OPTION to choose where that sat when they had detention together. Ugh. _

She saw Lucas sitting in one of the two desks already but she avoided any eye contact with him. She slowly approached the desk next to Lucas and sat down.

Whitey cleared his throat, " I'm gonna get some things down at my office. In the meanwhile I believe you two have some things to work out." He then walked out of the room closing the door.

The room was silent for about an hour but to them, it seemed like a lifetime. Lucas continued to tap his pencil while Brooke just looked out the window.

"Ok seriously can you stop tapping the pencil. I can't think straight." The silence was finally broken by Brooke's outburst.

"Wow. Did Brooke Davis just say something to me?" Lucas said in a sarcastic tone.

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. _Ok Brooke Davis, you're going to be the better person and talk to him… but what the hell am I suppose to say dammit! Ok, ok just say something and maybe the conversation will get somewhere. _

Sighing once again, Brooke turned at looked at Lucas. He turned to face her as well and they both looked at each other with such pain and confusion.

"You wanna talk first or should I?" Brooke asked sternly.

"I dunno, do you have more things to yell at me about?" Lucas tried to hide his pain with his sarcasm.

"Cut the crap Lucas. I'm sick and tired of this. I'm sick and tired of constantly having patch up a broken heart! But you don't know what the hell that feels like do you? Why are you doing this to me! Why can't you just let me go so that I can finally let go of you?" Brooke was fighting back the tears threatening to fall.

Lucas's eyes didn't leave Brooke's, he saw how much pain she was in. He began to wonder if she really didn't want him anymore. He spoke softly, "Brooke, I'm sorry. I … I don't wanna let you go, I can't let you go. I love you Brooke. Why can't you understand! There's no more Peyton ok? I screwed up, I know, but I'll do ANYTHING to have my Pretty Girl back…"

Brooke turned around and stared down at the floor. She was trying so hard to hold back the tears. She wanted so badly to tell Lucas that she loved him and that she wanted to be with him forever. But there was a part of her that was so afraid of being insecure and hurt again.

"I love you Brooke Davis. I don't know what else to say…" Lucas sighed and reached into his backpack. He pulled out an envelope.

"Brooke… I want you to read this letter. I know you returned it to me but I really want you to have it. Even if it may take you a while to open it and read it, I'm probably better on paper than in words." Lucas extended his hand putting the letter on Brooke's desk.

Brooke looked at the envelope, which was the same one that he had given her in calculus. She looked at Lucas with confusion, "Lucas I didn't give this letter back to you. I left my stuff in calc class when I ran out. I don't know who else would take it and give it…" Brooke paused for a moment remembering that Peyton had been stuffing an envelope into Lucas's locker earlier that day. _How did she get my letter? Why did she give it back to Lucas? That little conniving bitch!_

"Brooke?" Lucas tried to get her to snap out of her thoughts.

"… Lucas I didn't give that letter back to you. I must've dropped it when I ran out of class."

"Then who put the letter in my locker? Who else knows that I call you Pretty Girl…?" Lucas was confused.

Brooke stared at Lucas for a moment before speaking. "…I saw Peyton earlier putting something in your locker. It looked like a letter but I didn't know it was this letter."

"Oh," was all Lucas said at that moment. He was still confused at why Peyton would do such a thing. He thought she was cool about them just being friends and that she understood about him and Brooke. "Well will you still accept my letter?" Lucas looked into Brooke with his pleading puppy dog eyes.

Brooke sighed and talked gently, " Lucas, I don't wanna read that letter… because if I do, I'm afraid that old feelings will come out again. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

"…You can still have the letter Brooke, you don't have to read it. Maybe one day, soon, you'll change your mind and read the letter." He spoke gently as well.

Brooke hesitated for a moment then slowly took the letter and put it in her purse.

Just then, Whitey walked in with a smile. "Well it's good to see that you two aren't yelling at each other. I don't know if you worked out your problems but if you didn't, no worries. You still have tomorrow. Detention is over for today."

Brooke walked out as fast as she could. Cheer practice was over and the gym seemed empty. She thought Rachel was outside waiting for her, it couldn't have been that long since cheer practice was over. When Brooke walked out onto the parking lot, there was no sign of Rachel. She quickly dialed her number as Rachel answered. "Hello?"

"Rachel where the hell are you?"

"_Oh I'm uh actually at Bevin's. The girls decided to hang out, I didn't think you'd be out so early. How'd it go?"_

"I dunno! I don't think it really went any where.Well can you pick me up!" Brooke yelled. She didn't like being alone.

"_Ooooh sorry can't. I'm kinda wasted. Haha."_ Rachel said trying to sound drunk.

"What! Well how the hell am I suppose to get home! And why would you drink so early?" Brooke started to interrogate Rachel.

"_I dunno ask Lucas. Oops sorry battery's running out buh…"_ Rachel hung up the phone. She knew Brooke would kill her for this but she also knew Brooke would thank her in the long run.

"Hello! Ugh! Rachel!!! You've gotta be kidding me?" Brooke grunted.

**A/N: sorry for the late update. school got in the way. i love your reviews so please keep them coming, it helps me write chapters faster. **


	7. I Dare You to Move

**Chapter 7- I Dare You to Move**

"I can't believe this! Ugh I'm gonna kill her! I've been in detention for the last two hours with _him_ and now I'm supposed to ask for a ride? Unbelievable." Brooke stomped her feet in frustration. Just then she saw Lucas coming out and heading for his car. _Ok I must be out of my mind. It's just a ride right? I mean… what harm could it do? Alright, let's just get this over with._

As Brooke began to approach Lucas she suddenly stopped. A blonde figure was behind Lucas catching up to him. That certain blonde was named _Peyton_.

"Lucas wait up!" Peyton rushed over to Lucas as soon as possible.

"Uhm… Hey Petyon? What are you doing here so late? I thought cheerleading practice was over a while ago." Lucas scratched his head not too excited to see Peyton.

"Yeah it ended a little while ago but I had some things to do… Listen earlier I wanted to tell you something but you seemed kinda in a hurry. I found a letter on the floor and I had a feeling it was your letter to Brooke… So since I didn't get to give it to you earlier I just kinda stuck it in your locker. I hope you didn't think something was wrong. I would've gave it to Brooke but she might've thought I read it or something." Peyton felt a little embarrassed and nervous to how Lucas would react.

"Uhh yeah about that Peyt did you …" Lucas was about to continue but Peyton cut him off.

"OH! Nonono I didn't read it don't worry, I wouldn't do that." Peyton assured him loudly.

"Well yeah but did you know that Brooke knows you put that letter in my locker and thinks you were up to something?" Lucas asked Peyton with curious eyes.

"Uhm she saw me stuff it in your locker but she thought I was sending you a love note." They both let out a small laugh.

Brooke was watching the two of them behind a bush. She felt the pain takeover her once again. Tears were beginning to fall, this time she didn't stop them because no one was watching.

She couldn't quite catch watch Lucas and Peyton were saying but she heard something about a "love letter." Then she saw both of them smiling and laughing. Brooke couldn't take it anymore. She ran inside Whitey's gym while tears were running down her face rapidly. Just as Brooke was running, she dropped her cell phone on the ground but didn't notice. The door shut making a loud "click" noise.

As Peyton and Lucas headed towards their cars Lucas heard loud "click" like a door shutting. He turned around to see what it was and saw the gym door close. _Who would go in the gym at this hour? Whitey doesn't allow anyone to go in the gym after practice is over… it's probably the janitors or something. _Lucas shrugged it off and said bye to Peyton.

As Peyton drove out of the school parking lot and Lucas was walking towards his car again, he realized that Brooke was pretty upset and stormed out of detention and he didn't see her afterwards. He guessed that she got a ride from Rachel but they couldn't have drove off that fast… could they? Lucas didn't hear any bickering outside like he usually would whenever Rachel and Brooke are together. He decided to call Brooke even though it was a risk, he had to make sure she was ok.

When the phone line was ringing Lucas heard another cell phone ring near by. The ringtone sounded so familiar, Lucas knew he heard it somewhere… he knew it was Brooke's ringtone. _"You should let me love you, let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Baby good love and protection. Make me your selection. Show you the way love suppose to be. Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you…"_

Lucas remembered the time when Brooke told him that this song reminded her of him. So whenever Lucas called, that song would be the ringtone. Lucas and Brooke didn't really listen to the same type of music so Lucas thought that song was so cheesy. Brooke argued back saying that it was the perfect song and pouted until Lucas finally gave in. They kissed, then it turned into a more deep passionate one and the rest of the night they made "love" to one another. Of course that was all back when they were together and none of the Peyton disaster happened again.

Lucas snapped out of his thoughts and walked back towards the gym tracing the sound of the ringtone. He suddenly stopped when he saw a phone ringing on the ground and just then Brooke's voicemail came on and the ringtone stopped. "Hey it's Brooke, I can't get the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to ya. Bye." Lucas shut his phone and picked up the phone that was one the ground. It was Brooke's phone, he knew for sure. He wasn't sure why it was on the ground because he knew how much Brooke relied on her cell phone 24/7. Knowing how freaked she would be if she lost her phone, Lucas decided to call Rachel and let her know so she could tell Brooke. Which would mean that Brooke would have to see him again.

Since Lucas didn't have Rachel's number, he decided call her on Brooke's cell because he knew she had Rachel's number. The phone rang 3 times until Rachel picked up.

"Uhh hey Brookieeee, ahaha so did Lucas give you a ride cuz I'm waaaaaaaay drunk." Rachel acted drunk again seeing Brooke's number on caller id.

"Rachel? What the hell are you doing drunk at this hour? I thought Brooke would be with you." Lucas said worriedly.

"Lucas? Uh oh… uhm why are you on Brooke's phone? Is she with you?" Rachel said nervously.

"No! She stormed out as soon as detention was over and I didn't see her since then, I thought you gave her a ride. Then I found her phone on the ground so I called you to let her know that I found her phone. But since you're drunk and you don't know where the hell she is and neither do I, I don't know what's going on." Lucas was getting more worried by the second.

" No Luke I'm not drunk, I just told Brooke that so you could give her a ride 'cuz I thought you two would need more time to talk than just two hours of detention which I bet you two spent in silence half the time. She's probably around in the school or something hiding from you. Well I know for a fact she's avoiding you or freaked out when she saw you come out and had to ask for a ride. Look Lucas, just go back inside and check if she's there, she can't go anywhere since she doesn't have ride or a cell phone." Rachel explained.

"Alright, fine I'll check the school. But if she's not there we're gonna have a big problem." Lucas raised his voice.

Brooke was inside the gym sitting on the bleachers. She heard Lucas's voice outside and started to panic when she heard him say her name. Her eyes still teary from earlier and from reading the letter, she put the letter back in the envelope and grabbed her bag Brooke got up and was heading for the locker room where she could hide out and not face Lucas. When Brooke pushed the locker door it wouldn't budge, the door was locked. _Great, this is just great. The one time that I actually need to go in the locker room other than gossiping, the door gets locked._ Brooke snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a door open then close making a loud "click" sound, which echoed throughout the gym.

"Brooke!" The sound of Lucas's voice made Brooke jump but she didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see her like this, eyes red and swollen from crying and the letter in her hand.

**A/N: A little cliffhanger there. lol. I love everyone's reviews and sorry it took me a little while to write this chapter. I didn't exactly know what and how I was going to write this chapter but it all worked out. Hope you liked it! Please review : )**


	8. What You Can't Have

**Chapter 8- What You Can't Have**

"Brooke!" Lucas cried out again. He was fast approaching her relieved that he had found her. Lucas began to walk slower as he got closer and closer to Brooke and saw the letter in her hand. Brooke didn't really move from where she was standing, nor was she facing Lucas.

Brooke was still startled by all of this. So much was happening and she didn't know how to handle it all. She knew it was him the minute he walked into the gym. She has a way of sensing him. And when she heard his voice she almost broke down again. "Lucas just please go away," she pleaded.

"I was just worried. I called you to see if you were ok and I then I found your cell phone on the ground." Lucas tried to explain so somehow she would just let him stay and talk to her rather than pushing him away.

Brooke felt her pocket where her phone was before it fell out and slowly turned around toward him as Lucas told her what happened. He handed Brooke her phone and she put out a hand to retrieve the phone. However she quickly put her hand down realizing she had been holding the letter Lucas wrote and put out her other hand to take the phone. Lucas stared down at her hands seeing the letter opened then looked back up staring into her beautiful face.

"Brooke I called Rachel to see if you were with her and she said…" Lucas paused for a moment hesitating whether or not he should tell Brooke that Rachel faked drunk just so the two of them would have time together. "… well Rachel said that you weren't with her. She told me that you would be around the school since you were supposed to ask me for a ride. And I remembered hearing the gym door shut so I came in here. And here you are… here we are." Lucas tried to look into Brooke's eyes but she continued to stare down at the floor.

Brooke didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say to him? _Oh yeah Rachel ditched me to get drunk and I was going to ask you for a ride. But there you were with __Petyon__, AGAIN. I guess I could've just walked up to the two of you who seemed to be having a grand old time talking to each other but you know, after the whole detention thing it would__'ve__ be__en__ well… rather AKWARD.__ Not to mention __I'm __hurt, upset, disappointed, and I could go on and on. _Brooke just didn't want to bring Peyton up in the conversation. She didn't want to hear Lucas trying to explain what happened because she was just tired of it. Tired of having to hear explanation after explanation, true love shouldn't need explanation.

There was a moment of silence before Lucas spoke again. "Brooke, why didn't you just ask me to take you home instead of having us worried that something happened to you?"

Brooke looked at Lucas for the first time since he entered the gym. Then she looked to the side and let out a small fake laughter. Lucas just looked at her confused. "First of all, you are not my parent nor do you have any right to act like you're all worried. Second, I'm a senior in high school and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much. I've been doing that since, God knows when! And why didn't I ask you for a ride? I think you know the answer to that question VERY WELL."

Lucas was silent for a moment, thinking about what Brooke was talking about. There was only one thing that could make Brooke like this. "There was nothing going on with me and Peyton, she just told me what happened with the letter. Then she left ok?" Lucas sighed, Peyton always came up for one reason or another.

Brooke was trying so hard to stay strong. She hated being weak, that's why she always has on a fake smile even when she's down. But who was she kidding, this was Lucas Scott she was talking to here. One look into those innocent blue eyes and her heart melts, her knees go weak, and her fake smile disappears causing her to show her real emotions. Brooke's voice trembled as she spoke, "I can't handle all of this. I really thought I could but this is just too much for me." She stopped realizing she had the letter in her hand still and Lucas was staring at her hand containing the letter.

"You read the letter though… That's gotta mean something right?" he pleaded so hard with his blue eyes that were to die for.

"I'm not sure what it means... But that doesn't change anything… because I'm still afraid to be close to you Lucas. I'm afraid to open up because everything inside of me will slip out but you still won't let me in. I'll fall back on you thinking that you'll catch me and save me, but you'll be off saving Peyton. And that leaves me on the ground all alone, with no one to save me. I don't know if that feeling will ever go away. I tried, I tried so hard to believe that when you told me you and Peyton kissed in the library, it didn't mean anything. But you and I both know a kiss always means something." Tears were rolling down her cheeks now and she didn't know how to stop them.

Lucas stepped closer to Brooke so that there was barely any space between them. Brooke back away a little but he took her arm. "Then if a kiss always means something what does this mean…" just then Lucas lifted Brooke's head that was looking at the ground and his lips touched her's. He embraced her in his arms and this time his kiss was more passionate. Brooke was taken back by all of this. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him back, but this was what she wanted all along. Brooke was just too afraid to want it now that Lucas was actually fighting for her after she had been trying to close off her feelings. Then slowly but surely, Brooke began to kiss him back more and more passionately each time. This may be what her heart wanted, but in her mind, the alarms were going off signaling that she should stop. Brooke snapped out of her thoughts and realized what was going on, she was kissing Lucas but she knew she shouldn't. As Lucas was going in for a deeper kiss, Brooke backed away. He was confused and you could see it right through his eyes.

"Brooke?" he asked in confusion.

"No, I'm sorry Lucas but I can't do this. I… I just can't." Brooke stuttered. With that she began to rush towards the door, trying to gain her balance on the way. Lucas didn't think twice and ran after her. He grabbed her arm which caused her to spin around towards him.

"Lucas let me go! That's all I'm asking for. Just let me go…if you love me then you'll stop hurting me and let me go…" by now she was sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't really mean those words truly; it's just that saying those words seemed like the only way to get away. But in a way, part of her wanted to be away from Lucas because she was afraid of the way Lucas makes her feel and she was still hurt. But another part of her just wanted to fall back into his arms and never let go.

Lucas spoke softly, he was clearly hurt by her words. "You don't mean that… I know you Brooke Davis, deep down inside I know that girl. I understand that I've hurt you and I screwed up really bad but you just read everything that I had to say, everything I feel. And if that didn't get through you, I'll say it to you in person." He paused to look deeply into her soft eyes. Brooke also looked into Lucas's dreamy blue eyes while her eyes were all teary.

Lucas continued his speech. "That person next to me when all my dreams come true is supposed to be you, because you're my dream. And you know what, I'm not gonna stop following my dream until I reach it. When I do have my dream come true, I'm never gonna let it go, I'm never gonna let you go Brooke. That night when you broke up with me, I wasn't expecting it. I was in love with you Brooke, I still am. I knew you had your insecurities but I thought we were going to get past that together, I meant it when I said that kiss didn't mean anything. Even if it did, it wouldn't nearly matter as much as you do. But you told me how u stopped missing me and how I never let you in. That moment, I felt like the world stopped spinning. And that night at the championship when you told me to go after Peyton, I did. But that was a mistake, I only went after her because you told me to and so I began to think I liked Peyton. And…" Lucas was cut off by Brooke who seemed to be filled with anger now.

Brooke was practically yelling at the top of her lungs. "Because I told you to?!?! That's why you went all running off to Peyton just leaving me after what you called "fighting for me?" Don't you dare twist the story Lucas Scott, don't you DARE!" Brooke pointed her finger fiercely towards Lucas. "You came to me and told me directly that you weren't the guy for me. Did you forget that part Lucas? Did you forget that YOU were the one who decided to end it completely by saying that to me! Do you realize that Lucas Scott? Did you EVER think about how I felt or what I was thinking or what I was hoping for after I broke up with you? I wanted you so bad Lucas, I wanted you to fight for me because being the girl I am, I played hard to get because I NEEDED to know that you truly meant it when you said you loved me. And that night, you made it clear that what we had meant nothing because you're not the one for me, you're the one for precious PETYON who always needs her ass to be saved. And FYI I'M not the one who kissed Peyton and I'M not the one who cheated on me with Peyton before! So you know what Lucas, screw you! I don't believe any of the shit that just came out of your mouth! And I don't want you nor do I need you anymore." Brooke stormed out of the gym leaving Lucas stunned and speechless.

Lucas didn't know what to say now, he didn't know what to do. He was so sure to go after Brooke no matter what. And now, he was just standing in the middle of the gym with Brooke's stinging words playing over and over in his mind. _And I don't want you nor do I need you anymore…_

Brooke ran outside to the side of the building and cried her heart out. She leaned against the wall for support since she could barely stand, then she slid down into a sitting position. Brooke was now basically scrunched up into a ball, weeping like a baby. She thought she was over this, over him. No, who was she kidding? Brooke Davis would never get over the broody blonde boy. Brooke heard footsteps and thinking that it was Lucas she quickly began to wipe away her tears and get herself together.

"Oh my gosh Brooke! Are you ok? I had to get something from the tutoring center after I went to cheer practice. Then I come out and I thought I heard someone crying and I found you here. God how long have you been crying like this? Aren't you supposed to be in detention with Lucas or did that end already? If it did end, I'm guessing it didn't go to well?" Haley was kneeling beside Brooke about go on with her rambling.

"Haley stop, too many questions, and no I'm not ok but I'm going to be. I have to be." Brooke said in between sobs. "Hey can you give me a ride? I need to get home, or actually Rachel's house. I don't wanna be here, Lucas is in the gym."

"Oh ok, I can do that for you Tigger. Uhm just give me a sec, I have to tell Nathan. He said he was talking to Whitey or something, I'll be right back you stay here." Haley gave Brooke a hug and gave her a reassuring look. "It's gonna be ok Brooke, I'm here for you just like you were there for me."

Brooke nodded wiping away more tears. "Thanks tutor wife."

Haley entered the gym and saw Lucas sitting on the bleachers. He looked up as he heard the door close. Lucas was hoping for Brooke but it was Haley, not that it was a bad thing.

"Lucas what happened? Brooke is like a total mess out there and you don't look too good yourself. I have to take her home, have you seen Nathan? He's supposed to be with Whitey right now in his office." Haley said while running her fingers through her hair.

A voice was heard from across the gym. "I'm right here Hales." Nathan said as he approached Haley. He stood next to Haley and looked at Lucas who looked like a lost puppy.

"How long have you been standing there Nate." Lucas asked keeping his head down still.

"Long enough, you hurt her pretty bad man. And it wasn't just once, it was twice. I don't think you know her as much as you think you do. I think the best you can do right now is give her space and let her cool off. I mean you couldn't have possibly expected her to be all nice and soft about it when you basically blamed this situation on her." Nathan said sternly. He knew how Brooke felt, to feel betrayed and left alone by someone you love but then that person comes back saying "I love you," and expecting you to love that person back with open arms.

"Hey I was just trying to talk to her. You don't understand what Brooke and I have gone through." Lucas snapped.

"Actually I think I DO know what you two are going through especially Brooke. So don't try to act all innocent on this one because this wasn't Brooke's fault. Honestly, would you want to let someone who broke your heart and betrayed your trust twice back into your life? You think I don't know what you guys are going through? Think about everything I just told you and then you tell me that I don't know what you two are going through. Haley and I have had pretty rough spot throughout our relationship but we worked it out because we love each other and we're meant to be together. True love deserves a second chance. But in your case I don't know if you deserve a third chance." Nathan seemed to be worked up.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you so worked up about this? It isn't your problem." Lucas shot back.

Haley couldn't take it anymore, she hated the both of them yelling at each other. "Ok both of you just stop! Enough is enough. Brooke is waiting outside and I don't want her to hear anymore fighting since you guys are practically screaming at the top of your lungs! Anyways, Nathan are you coming or not? If not then you're gonna have to catch a ride with Lucas."

"I'm going with you and Brooke. Oh and Lucas, you better think over what I told you. Maybe tomorrow you might have a chance of patching things up with Brooke in detention. And you better be ready for practice the day after that, we're co-captains and I'm not gonna take any of your brooding crap anymore." Nathan made firm eye contact with Lucas then turned to walk with Haley. Lucas just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"See you later Luke. Call if you need anything ok?" said Haley as she gave Lucas a small smile and walked out with Nathan who had his hands around her waist. Lucas just sat in silence and sighed.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter guys. Your reviews make me so happy, i sorta had a writer's block for a while. Man Lucas really needs to get it together and find a way to get Brooke back. lol. Anyways hope you liked it, review review review! 3**


End file.
